Eusloidian Corporation Network
1962-1969 ECN in-vision continuity - 1962.png|In-vision continuity (ECN's launch day, 1962). 1969-1972 1972-1988 ECN 15th Anniversary.svg|15th anniversary logo (1977). ECN 20th Anniversary.svg|20th anniversary logo (1982). ECN 25th Anniversary.svg|25th anniversary logo (1987). ECN ID 1976.png|Network ID (1976). ECN ID - 1977.png|Network ID (1977). ECN ID 1980.png|Network ID (In Stereo, 1980). ECN id 1981.jpg|Network ID (1981). ECN The Best Choice of Eusloida Ident 1985.png|Network ID (1985). ECN Ident 1986.png|Network ID (1986). ECN ID 1.png|Network ID (1987). ECN Rolex clock - 1976.png|Network clock (Rolex, 1976). ECN NBCC slide 1977.png|Startup slide (1977). ECN startup slide - 1981.png|Startup slide (1981). ECN Closing 1980s.png|Sign-off ID (1982). ECN IVC 1976.png|In-vision continuity (1976). ECN IVC 1985.png|In-vision continuity (1985). ECN IVC 1987.png|In-vision continuity (1987). ECN testcard - 1980.png|Testcard (1980). ECN testcard - 1983.png|Testcard (1983). ECN ID 1975 remake.png|Network ID (1975, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID 1976 (Recreated).png|Network ID (1976, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID 1980 remake.png|Network ID (1980, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID 1981 remake.png|Network ID (1981, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN The Best Choice of Eusloida Ident 1985 (Recreation).png|Network ID (1985, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN Ident 1986 (Recreated).png|Network ID (1986, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID 1 remake.png|Network ID (1987, 2012 and 2017 recreation). 1988-1994, 1994-2001 (secondary) ECN 30th Anniversary.svg|30th anniversary logo (1992). ECN ID - 1988.png|Network ID (1988). ECN ID 1989.png|Network ID (1989). ECN ID - 1990.png|Network ID (1990). ECN ID 1992.png|Network ID (1992). ECN 30th Anniversary Ident.png|Network ID (30th anniversary, 1992). ECN 1993.png|Network ID (1993). ECN Ident Early 1994.png|Network ID (1994). ECN clock - Alphia - 1992.png|Network clock (Alphia Motors, 1992). ECN Evening News screen capture - 1992.png|Screenbug (1992). ECN IVC 1989.png|In-vision continuity (1989). ECN Network ID 1988 (Recreation).png|Network ID (1988, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID 1992 remake.png|Network ID (1992, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN 30th Anniversary Ident - Widescreen Remake.png|Network ID (30th anniversary, 1992, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN 1993 remake.png|Network ID (1993, 2012 and 2017 recreation). 1994-2000 In 1994, due to the advance of the computer graphics, the 1988 logo was turned into a sphere. In 1997, GRFX Novocom created its new on-air identity. ECN ID - 1994.png|Network ID (1994). ECN ID 1995 - Saturn.png|Network ID (Saturn, 1995). ECN ID - Paint.png|Network ID (Paint Bucket, 1995). ECN ID - Laser Cut.png|Network ID (Laser Cut, 1995). ECN ID - Traffic Lights.png|Network ID (Traffic Lights, 1995). ECN ID - Glass.png|Network ID (Glass, 1995). ECN 1995 ID (Shadow).png|Network ID (Shadow, 1995). ECN ID - Coin Toss (1995).png|Network ID (Coin Toss, 1995). ECN Ident 1996 Police Light and Shadow.png|Network ID (Police Light and Shadow, 1996). ECN ID - Blade - 1996.png|Network ID (Blade, 1996). ECN ID - Disney - 1996.png|Network ID (Walt Disney Pictures, 1996). ECN ID 1997.png|Network ID (1997). ECN ID - Miramax - 1997.png|Network ID (Miramax Films, 1997). ECN Ident 1999.png|Network ID (1999). ECN Ident 2000.png|Network ID (2000). ECN commercial break ID - 1997.png|Commercial break ID (1997). ECN 1997 Clock - National Bank.png|Network clock (National Bank, 1997). ECN clock - Eusloida Times - 1997.png|Network clock (Eusloida Times, 1997). ECN clock - ECBank (1997).png|Network clock (ECBank, 1997). ECN in-vision continuity - 1997.png|In-vision continuity (1997). ECN 1995 ID (Saturn) Recreated.png|Network ID (Saturn, 1995, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID - Paint Remake.png|Network ID (Paint Bucket, 1995, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID - Laser Cut remake.png|Network ID (Laser Cut, 1995, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID - Traffic Lights Remake.png|Network ID (Traffic Lights, 1995, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID - Glass Remake.png|Network ID (Glass, 1995, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN 1995 ID (Shadow) Recreated.png|Network ID (Shadow, 1995, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN Network ID 1997 (Recreation).svg|Network ID (1997, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN Ident 1999 Remake.png|Network ID (1999, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN Ident 2000 Remake.png|Network ID (2000, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN Advertising ID - 1997 - Remake.png|Commercial break ID (1997, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN 1999 spoof on THH22M (2012).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2012). ECN 1994 spoof on THH22M.png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2017). FAKE ECN Ident 1994 (VHS)|Network ID (1994, video). 2000-2007 ECN New Era New Face Ident 2000.svg|Network ID (2000). ECN ID 2001.png|Network ID (2001). ECN Advertising ID - 2000.png|Commercial break ID (2000). ECN promo - Series Premiere of Criminal Minds - 2006.png|Network promo (Criminal Minds premiere, 2006). ECN New Era New Face Ident 2000 (Recreation).png|Network ID (2000, 2012 and 2017 recreation). ECN ID 2001 remake.png|Network ID (2001, 2012 and 2017 recreation). 2007-2017 (primary), 2017-2018 (secondary) ECN HD 2007.svg|HD logo. ECN 50th Anniversary.png|50th anniversary logo (2012). ECN 50th Anniversary.svg|50th anniversary logo (monochrome version, 2012). ECN Ident 2008.png|Network ID (2008). ECN Ident 2009 (4-3).png|Network ID (2009). ECN Ident 2008 (recreation).png|Network ID (2008, widescreen version). ECN Ident 2009 (Widescreen).png|Network ID (2009, widescreen version). 2015 (unused) This logo was leaked on ECN's rebrand pitch that was planned for that year, but it was scrapped. 2017-2018 (primary) In 2017, ECN introduced a three-dimensional logo and a new on-air look. At the same time, the 2007 logo was used as secondary logo. ECN Ident.png|Network ID (2017). 2018-present In January 2018, ECN introduced a new presentation package and a new logo for more fitting to the flat design, moving away from the circle-based motif after almost 50 years. ECN Ident 2018.png|Network ID (2018). ECN Commercial break 2018.png|Commercial break ID (2018). ECN clock 2018 - Multicom.png|Network clock (Multicom, 2018). Category:Television channels in Eusloida Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:ECN Group Category:Eusloida Category:Television